nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonds of Blood
Narc's 3.5 Edition Ruleset Server: Terra Firma Chapter 2 - Bonds of Blood is a Neverwinter Nights module that has taken 19 months and over 7500+ (creator) hours to create, before it was released on September 1, 2004. An additional 3000+ (team members) hours has been invested in testing, creating creatures, and creating items for this world. Before entering this new world forget everything that you know about Neverwinter Nights. Neverwinter Nights was not designed for large persistent worlds. It was not designed for player versus player activity. And it is based on the D&D 3.0 ruleset, which has been dramatically improved in the D&D 3.5 ruleset, which this module is based upon. All spells, creatures, items, weapons, classes, new rules, Neverwinter features, etc. have been created/modified to D&D 3.5 specification. This ensures balance and offers an experience that is as close to D&D 3.5 as you will get in all of GameSpy. It is important to note that this world uses many new technologies. To list a few there is a new AI system, a new spawn system, a new dynamic area population system, a new battle system, and a lot of anti-cheat systems. The AI system makes Bosses more life-like, they use better tactics in combat, and its more efficient than the old Neverwinter AI. This world also features a new spawn system, which is dramatically more efficient then the Neverwinter spawn system and superior to the current spawn systems designed by the Neverwinter community. Because this world is a persistent world a new dynamic area populations system has been added so that dungeons can be repopulated after it has been looted by a previous party. And finally, there is a new battle system that implements the Surprise round in D&D that was not offered in Neverwinter. This system makes skills like listen, hide, spot, and move silently more valuable, as they should be. The story of this world can be found in game. It includes the story of the chapter 1 module called Narc's Tale of Seven Dragons, and how chapter 2, Narc's Bonds of Blood, came to be. This module also included many influences from Norse, Greek, Roman mythology, from other cultures, the Holy Bible, and other games. The Latin language is also used in this world to add an old age feel to the experience. This module has been designed with the Shadows of Undrentide and Hordes of the Underdark expansion packs. The Hordes of the Underdark features are used in character level 20+ areas. The Shadows of Undrentide features are mixed into the low level areas. This module requires both expansion packs as of the 1.69 patch. 250px|Map of Termes|Map of Termes (Map of Termes) Server rules (Bonds of Blood) Changes and additions Races Classes Feats Skills Spell changes Unique systems Crafting, repairing and cooking Merchants, barter and gold Deities, religion and prayer Rest and ambush Battle system Death and dying Experience and level-up Environment effects Special Items Treasure Items additions and changes Teleportation and location binding Hints and tips Direct connect Server direct connect IP address: 24.17.61.82:5121 External links BioWare Guilds and Registry (Narc's Adventure Games) Land of Terra Firma Bonds of Blood, Terra Firma Chapter 2 Termes Player Pack 169 Category:Gameworlds